


Sweater Weather

by B_A_Rodriguez



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, magnus bane is adorbale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_Rodriguez/pseuds/B_A_Rodriguez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus sees Alec's sweater on the floor and is feeling lonely while his boyfriend is away. So yeah he puts it on gosh darn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from the lovely @big-phonies on Tumblr

Magnus was feeling a little lonely. He usually didn’t feel this way. But, now that he had a boyfriend that was always there, he didn’t like being alone. They have only been dating for about four months now and yet Magnus felt so strongly for the Shadowhunter. Now here he was drinking and listening to Rihanna. Damn did she have a way with words. He got up from where he was on the couch and went to his bedroom. He was trying to preoccupy himself till Alec came back from his mission. He always came to Magnus’ afterwards. Magnus assumed it gave him a breather and Magnus didn’t mind one bit. 

He went into the bathroom to start taking his make-up off and get ready for bed. He had gotten comfortable with Alec. He would wear his full attire the entire time Alec was around. After awhile it was exhausting and he decided to show Alec one night. Alec commented how beautiful Magnus was. Magnus felt himself blush at the memory. Stupid Nephlim. 

Magnus was going to his closet when he noticed a tattered sweater on the floor. He immediately knew it was Alec’s considering that he would never wear such a thing. His heart melted thinking about Alec. He picked up the sweater and looked at it for a long while. He noticed there were a few holes in it and he just rolled his eyes. He cared deeply for the boy but for heaven’s sake did he have bad taste in clothes. He tilted his head to examine the shirt better and sighed. He brought it to his face and yes it did indeed smell like him. He gave a smile. 

“What the hell.” he said to himself. 

Magnus set the shirt on the counter and begin to undress. He took off all of his jewelry first and then his shirt. He threw his shirt into a hamper and magicked his pants there forgetting who he was for a second. He slipped on the worn out sweater. He smiled a little bigger than his last one at his reflection in the mirror. He went back to the couch with his drink, in only the big sweater and boxers. He put his drink down before plopping himself on the couch. He skipped to the next song which ended up being “Can’t Help Falling in Love” the Haley Reinhart version. He put the song on repeat. He felt himself drifting to sleep but forced himself to stay awake for Alec. 

Sleep got the best of him. 

……..

Alec made his way up the stairs exhausted. He still smiled to himself at the fact that he was heading to his boyfriends. He loved ending his nights here. Especially like the one he had tonight. He opened the door to the loft without knocking since Magnus and him were past all that. I mean he had a key which meant a lot to Alec. He walked in and set his bow and arrows down by the door. He could hear music. It was beautiful. He went straight to the bedroom but Magnus wasn’t there. He turned to see his gorgeous boyfriend asleep on the couch curled up. He smiled and looked at him. He tilted his head looking at Magnus and was trying to figure out what was different. He felt dumb when he realized it was the fact that his boyfriend was wearing his sweater. Magnus looked so small in his shirt. He melted his heart a little. Okay a lot. He went up to the couch and knelt down. He then noticed that the song playing was on repeat and couldn’t help but giggle. 

“That’s cute.” Magnus said 

“What?”

“That laugh. It’s nice” Magnus said finally opening his eyes. 

“So are we sharing clothes now?” Alec asked smiling.

“No, but I couldn’t resist wearing an Alexander original” 

“It looks good on you.” 

Magnus lets out a sigh and cups Alec’s face rubbing his cheek. He looks down at Magnus and leans in. He presses his lips to the Warlock. Magnus slips his tongue in and he opens up to his boyfriend. He grabs Magnus’ head to deepen the kiss and the kiss begins to become a hot mess. He loves it when they kiss like this. It lets him know that Magnus wants him just as much as he does. Magnus breaks the kiss and he feels himself pout. 

“Darling we should go to bed.” Magnus says still holding Alec’s face. 

“Yeah but what am I supposed wear when you’re wearing my sweater.” 

His boyfriend smiles. 

“Wear something of mine darling.” 

He feels himself get hot. He doesn’t know why. Bu everything Magnus says sometimes is such a turn on to him. 

“Well then let’s go.” He says grabbing Magnus’ hand. 

………….

Both Magnus and Alec haven’t slept that good in a very long time. Alec was late to the Institute for a meeting with his parents and Magnus missed an appointment. But they both knew it was totally worth it. They both woke up looking at each other and still in each other’s arms. 

“I love you.” Alec says. 

“I love you too Alexander.” Magnus replies.


End file.
